Sentiment
by DrWhy
Summary: Because even Loki expresses it, especially to a person he had taken care of as a little boy.But when one winter spirit needs help,Loki can't "Do you think we are fools? You yourself told us how much you deplore emotions ,relationships and sentiment. Why would you want to help him?".Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were spending the day together in Tony's flat when it happened.

Bruce had been sitting on the sofa with Tony trying to discuss ways to harness the power of the Tessarect for a good cause. Thor and Steve were pretending to listen ,but were actually watching the contest between Tony and Clint as they tried to lift Thor's hammer. Natasha was sitting on the arm of the couch and sighing.

"Give up boys." she said "You won't be able to"

"We can try" argued Tony

"The least you could do is listen to Bruce" said Steve as he saw Bruce get frustrated.

"I am listening" said Tony "Bruce just said that if we connect the Tessarect to a-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence .The window crashed open and Loki swept in .Before any of them could move, he waved his staff and they were all frozen. He laughed.

"I never expected the mighty Avengers to be caught of guard." he spat.

Thor tried to say something, but Loki just laughed.

"No ,brother. Do not embarrass yourself again by trying to make me feel sentimental. You know how I deplore -"

Thor tried to make a more violent gesture, and something in his brothers eyes made Loki turn around. Snow was blowing through the open window.

Suddenly, something flew through the window and hurled itself at Loki. The blur knocked him over, breaking Loki's spell enough so they could move their heads. Natasha, who was closest to the window, peered over.

"It-Its only blowing into this floor" she stuttered. "Bu-but that's impossible!"

"It's a teenage boy" said Tony . "A teenage boy just crashed into a demigod and knocked him unconscious."

"But its snowing!"

A moan reminded them of their foe, who was slowly gaining consciousness.

And the Avengers turned to see the fate of the brave teen would probably be fatal.

**What do you think?I read a one shot like this,I was really awesome,and inspired me to write this fic!**

**But I couldn't find it:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 messages!You guys are the may I present *artificial bow* chapter 2!**

Loki moaned. Something had shot into him just before he could attack the Avengers. He raised himself,but before he could say or do anything the person raised himself.

It was Jack.

Loki's head spun with the memories that the familiar face brought ,whom he had taken in when he had been banished to earth nearly 300 years ago .Jack, immortal like him and with powers so similar to him that he felt more a kinship with him than he did with Thor .Jack, whom he had abandoned when he left and didn't come back until he came to invade the world that was his home.

_"Loki?"_ whispered Jack in the language of Ice giants which Loki had taught him when they first met

_"Loki is that you? I knew you hadn't abandoned me.."_

_"Jack, what's wrong?"_ hissed Loki. He could feel the boy's life force dying away.

_"I'm dying .I need the ice…"_ he pointed weakly at Loki's staff.

_"I will kill whoever did this! I promise you Jack!" _ He lifted the boy up against a pillar and raised his staff to fill Jack's heart with the ice he so desperately needed.

And that's when everything went black.

Thor and the Avengers looked on worriedly as Loki sat up to look at the boy .The boy croaked something which seemed vaguely familiar to Thor.

"That's the language of the Ice giants!" exclaimed Thor.

"Well , if you understand anything to give the impression that Loki is going to hurt the boy, say so. Till then,he is a neutral party." said Natasha, eyes not leaving the two.

The conversation was too fast to understand, but Thor understood one word .A word which he had heard many times during battles, a word which chilled his heart to the core.

"Kill" he whispered.

At that very minute he felt Loki's spell being broken .He summoned his hammer and threw it at Loki before he could corrupt the boy's heart. Natasha ran to the boy.

"Are you all right? What's your name?" she asked ,concern unhidden in her voice. When the boy didn't answer, she put her hand on his forehead ,and drew it away almost immediately.

"He's freezing! We need to get him warm right away!" she said

"No please…" croaked a voice. It was one paid any attention.

"Please.." he tried again "You will kill him! He needs my help!"

"Of course not!" said Steve "Do you think we are fools? You yourself told us how much you deplore emotions ,relationships and sentiment. Why would you want to help him?"

"I will restrain him "called Thor,as the others walked away .He started to tie Loki's hands together .Loki didn't resist.

And the Avengers walked away from him,taking their patient away from the only one who could cure him.

**What do you think? If you have any ideas,leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four in two days! I'm on a roll!**

Loki gained consciousness and found that he was tied to a chair in a room. There was a gag in his mouth .In the middle of the room was a bed ,and in that bed lay Jack.

"Jack!" he tried to came out as "Jfff!" He could see the boy's life force draining breathing was slow, laboured and uneven

It was the that the Avengers came in. They were talking.

"It's no good ,the more we try to warm him,the closer he seems to death!"

"Mffpg!" said Loki

"Oh what do you want? We have a dying teenager on our hands!" said Natasha irritably.

Loki tried and failed to make a gesture, being tied up .Thor however, came to the rescue.

"He wants us to take off the gag"

"He'll probably try some magic" warned Tony

"No he won't." said Thor "I know his expressions. He is genuinely distressed"

For once Loki was thankful that he and Thor had grown up together.

"Fine" said Tony, removing the mask "But if he starts that 'Sentiment' crap agai-"

"Please" said Loki,interrupting Tony. All eyes turned on him.

"Please."he repeated "Let me save me try."

"Ha!" snorted Tony derisively "You'll just kill him!"

"I will not!"

"You could just get your staff and attack us" said Clint pointedly

Loki growled in anger. Their prejudice was getting them nowhere ,and while they had petty arguments ,Jack was dying!

He took a deep breath."Please? Please let me try?"

"What if he dies?" asked Steve "Not because of you….but if he dies….?"

.Suddenly ,he realized what a futile job that was. Take over the Earth?He swore to himself he would stop quarrelling with his adoptive family and live with Jack -if he survived,that not...

"If he dies" said Loki quietly ,not raising his head "if he dies, I'll kill myself.I swear upon the only thing dear to me" he glanced at jack,then back at the floor. "You have nothing to worry about "

A shocked Tony untied him, and Loki walked past all the horrified stares to the dying boy. He pushed the hair away from Jacks forehead and felt it. It was too warm for a winter spirit. Without a word Loki removed the bed sheets and switched the air conditioning to full picked up his staff and Jacks.

After placing Jack's staff in his hand, Loki raised his spear and placed it on Jack's heart. A blue glow grew till it covered the boy and the filled the whole room…..and suddenly disappeared into the boy's felt Jack's forehead was normal temperature for a spirit of winter,but he could no longer see the rise and fall of Jack's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers saw Loki do some magic on the boy in the room .It was cold, very cold ,and they wondered if he would were also mulling over the oath Loki had taken. Thor had told them all about Loki. He never put himself in harm's way .Not once.

Suddenly a blue glow filled the hovered for a few moments, then it was gone,as suddenly as it had looked at them worriedly,and Thor felt sorry for the man as he walked over to test the boy's had never seen the man like this, not in his whole he could check,Loki spoke

"Brother… If I am….not in a fit state to act upon my oath ,I-I want your word."

"My word that?"

"First swear upon all things dear to you" pressed Loki

"I swear" said Thor .Before the boy had appeared, he wouldn't have, but now ,he had a sickening feeling he knew what Loki was going to ask.

"You must finish the job." said Loki "With this knife" He placed a lovely metal knife with patterns of frost carved on it on the bedside table.

Without a word, Thor felt for a felt the child's neck, wrist,then neck again .He hesitated before delivering the verdict, but in that moment, in that one terrible moment ,Loki could feel himself falling to the ground .He had failed a child. He had failed_ Jack-_ the boy who had given his life purpose before he was driven to extract revenge on his family.

Thor shook his head sadly,but Loki didn't Loki knew was that he had failed Jack for the last time.

The familiar blackness came once more,and Loki followed willingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, I need to say a few things-**

** Sorry for all the words missing in any of the chapters, but the site deleted them….AND the authors note I put to explain it**

**2.I don't own anything except the plot**

**3.I hadn't got a single email alert, so I got really angry, but then I saw that email alerts are disabled…..:P**

** Thanks for all the reviews!Leave more!**

**Last time…**

…_.Thor shook his head sadly, but Loki didn't notice. All Loki knew was that he had failed Jack for the last time._

_The familiar blackness came once more, and Loki followed willingly._

Now….

The Avengers looked shocked as Loki fell to his knees beside the boy's went to comfort his brother and saw there were tears in his eyes. He was shocked .Who was this boy whose death caused Loki grief, when Loki would stab the brother he had grown up with?

He went to the door and signaled for the others to follow him.

"Shouldn't we tie him up?" asked Clint, hand never leaving his bow. "He might be bluffing….."

"Trust me" said Thor "He's not going anywhere."

They filed out

"Well, what are you going do?" asked Steve

"What he asked me to." said the god of thunder grimly

"But he's your brother" argued Tony "you can't just-"

"You heard him. You _saw_ him Tony! If we let him go he'll just get worse and worse. Besides" he added ,cutting Bruce off "I promised"

"You promised?" asked Tony angrily "What are you, a child?"

"No" said Thor "I am a man of my word"

And the Avengers watched as their friend went to kill his brother

_Loki stumbled as he fell onto a pile of snow. He had run away when his father had said Thor and not him ,was to be king._

_He had come to a tiny little planet. He didn't even know it's name. So he had spent the whole night talking to Manny, the man in the moon, who had asked him to teach a new spirit about frost powers. Loki saw Jack die and come back to life. A little after Jack had died, Loki walked out and called the boy down._

_"Boy!"_

_"Who, me?"_

_"Yes you. I need to tell you a few things."_

_And after Loki had finished explaining about being a spirit,_

_"I'm Jack"_

_"Loki"_

_Jack sighed "Siblings are a lot of trouble aren't they?"_

_"Oh yes" said Loki "One time, my brother and his friends….."_

_They ended up spending the whole night talking ,and the day was spent teaching Jack tricks that he could do with his magical staff. They were two of a kind, and they were very close. Then one day, Jack had gone out .He never came back. Loki found a wooden staff. Beside it was a piece of paper. "For my brother Loki. I'm sorry, but Manny has given me a mission"_

Loki had left Earth and forgotten about the boy in the 300 years that had passed before he returned. But he never felt as close to Thor after that. Jack was his brother, not Thor .So when he found out that he was Laufey's son….. He should have known.

Thor walked in. "Brother" said Loki. "You have come to release me .Thank you."

"Please reconsider" said Thor "You don't need to do this, Loki. Come home to your family. To Mother and Father and myself"

Loki smiled sadly ."You are my friends ,certainly. But the last member of my family lies dead on that bed."

So saying, he picked up the knife and plunged it towards his stomach.

**Dadadadaaaaaaa! What do you think? Too dramatic? I love prolonging the suspense! ;)**


	6. Bonus Chapter!

Jack was floating in the dark .He remembered how he had been at now 13 year old Jamie's birthday party with the other Guardians. He remembered how Pitch had shot a black arrow at his back. Then more had come, and he had collapsed. Tooth had pulled out all the arrows, and the children had rushed at Pitch and touched him. He had screamed, and Jacks staff had sent one big energy beam at him ,destroying him forever (hopefully).

The staff had taken him here, to a source of ice power that could heal him. And to Loki .His big brother Loki .He vaguely remembered Loki's staff being the one that Jack had left him all those years ago .He knew that Loki was alien ,which was why he had lived this long, but the man with the hammer had seemed familiar. Jack hoped that Loki was okay. The hammer guy had knocked him out.

If anything happened to Loki because of him…..

But then darkness came, and he knew no more

**I want many reviews before I post the next ,actual is sort of a bonus chapter .I actually typed the whole thing ,and its ready for posting….If enough reviews come in….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I woke at 6 30 to check.**

**To any of you who are interested , I have to make the punctuation weird because Microsoft considers it wrong otherwise, and then Fanfiction deletes the words ,so…..sorry.**

**I hate releasing you from the suspense, but…..**

There was a groan from the bed, and Jack sat up. Loki and the Avengers froze. No, I mean literally froze. As in were surrounded by ice. Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Ohh man…Loki?" His eyes latched on to the frozen Loki "Why are you committing suicide? Oh my God you're committing suicide! I knew it! Its all my fault! Its all because I left without explanation! That's why you never even visited!"

"Jack-"

"No, don't bother. Its all my fault .I should never have-"

"Jack-"

"-never have left. Now you'll never forgive me! I should have known better than to leave the only person who took care of me. Except for my previous family .Did you know that after you left the moon erased my memory of my family? I learned about it from my memory box ,and then Pitch broke my staff, and then we defeated him, and-"

"JACK!"

"What?" snapped Jack.

"Unfreeze us please ?" asked Loki

"Please?" said Natasha dubiously. "Since when do you say please?"

"Since I talk to people with the same skills as me whom I have known since their birth?" asked Loki

Clint muttered something rude under his breath.

"Now be nice, Barton." said Steve "I expect he just wants to teach his son manners"

"MY SON?" spluttered Loki "I don't have a son!"

"Sure you do." drawled Tony "You said it yourself- He has the same skills as you and you know him since he was born!"

"But-"

"You called him the last member of your family and tried to kill yourself when you thought he died!" said Steve.

"You tried to kill yourself because of me?" asked Jack ,eyes shining. He surprised every one by unfreezing Loki and giving him a big hug. "Thank you..." he said. Then as an after thought he added "….Dad"

The Avenger's mouths fell open, and as they tried to make head or tails of the situation ,the two ice spirits caught up. Jack told Loki all about how he had become a Guardian and defeated Pitch, and Loki told Jack all about how he had tried to take over the Earth. Jack understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"…. And the have to arrest me now." finished Loki.

"I have a plan." smirked Jack "Follow my lead and teleport when you can"

The Avengers were dumbfounded .As father and son talked earnestly in ice language, their thoughts were something like this-

Natasha-"Awww, how sweet!"

Hawkeye-"I wonder if I will get a shot at Loki when I'm unfrozen?"

Bruce- "….."

Thor-"I'm an uncle!

Tony-"I wonder who the mom is….Who would fall for Loki?"

They suddenly fell forward as the spell wore off .And then Jack put his plan into action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter guys!**

"Hi!" said Jack brightly. "I'm Jack .This is Loki, who I think you know? He taught me how to control my powers in this life."

"This life?" asked Tony.

"Oh, I believe in previous lives and all that" waved Jack. "But aren't you going to tell me your names?"

"I'm Tony Stark"

"Thor Odinson"

"Natasha Romanov"

"Clint Barton"

"Bruce Banner"

"Steve Rogers"

"Steve Rogers? You're that soldier who was frozen for seventy years right?" Jack frowned "In the wreckage of an airplane?'"

"Umm...Yeah?"

"I remember you! I thought that you were dead but…."

Loki coughed and Jack trailed away.

"So….how did you get hurt?" asked Bruce.

Jack smirked. "Well, I was just walking along the roof of this tower, and I suddenly slipped and fell, which never ever happens to me. The wind blew me into the window."

He was obviously bluffing, but nobody questioned his story

"You fell?" asked Loki "You never fall!"

"Yeah right. He probably falls all the time .A kid his age..." Clint shook his head

"Well ,Jack, thanks to your teenage clumsiness, I have to repair my tower." grumbled Tony

Loki smirked. This was going better than they could have planned.

"I'm clumsy?" asked Jack in mock outrage "Watch this!"

He ran to the balcony and climbed onto the railing .Then he bent over and started walking on the railing with his hands.

"See? I'm not clumsy!" He catapulted backwards.

"You will fall!" rumbled Thor. Jack landed on his feet.

"Ha!" he smirked "I never-"

WHOOSH!

The Avengers rushed to the railing in horror .A giant gust of wind had blown the boy backwards, and his hands were not gripping the railing anymore.

"I'm alright!" said Jack cheerily "Perfectly okay!"

"Oh god.' sighed Natasha. "It's a good thing your dad isn't here to-Hey, where is Loki anyway?"

Jack grinned.

"Well ,sorry to leave but y'know … places to be ,things to do,…" He walked towards the door.

"Wait a sec!" said Clint ,grabbing him by his hood. " 'Things to do?' Your dad just disappeared! What's your full name?"

"Well ,I have many names ,but you may call me Jack Frost" said Jack dramatically

"Jack frost?" snorted Tony "I think you inherited the crazy gene from daddy, kiddo"

"He isn't crazy!" yelled Jack and Thor at the same time.

"And he isn't my dad either. He's too young. Yes, I know he's over two hundred years old." he said when he saw Thor's mouth open. "So am I."

He smirked at the expression on their faces

"Bye!" grinned Jack. He ran to the balcony and walked the railing. Then he grinned and fell backwards. Before Thor could go flying after him, he floated upwards ,waved at them, and flew away.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Clint rubbing his eyes.

"That was a dream right?" said Steve

"Yes ,Loki's magic has been known to produce mass hallucinations.." said Thor.

Thus, the Avengers concluded it to be a dream.

How wrong they were.

**I have planned a sequel , but ideas are appreciated anyway. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**

**Do you think Nick should meet Jack or Loki meet the guardians?**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
